narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Meikai Uchiha
Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Genjutsu: Sharingan Amaterasu, Susanoo, Sword of Kagutsuchi, Tsukuyomi, Yasaka Magatama Animal Path, Asura Path, Banshō Ten'in, Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, Chakra Explosion, Chakra Propulsion, Chibaku Tensei, Demonic Statue Chains, Deva Path, Flaming Arrow Missiles, Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability, Human Path, Naraka Path, Outer Path, Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, Preta Path, Shinra Tensei, Six Paths Technique, Six Paths of Pain, Soul Removal Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Shield of Black Flames Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Hiding in Mist Technique, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Tunneling Technique Wind Release Slash, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Black Lightning, Lightning Release Armour, Lightning Release: Black Panther, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release Shadow Clone Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Transformation Izanagi General Techniques Amplification Summoning Technique, Body Flame Technique, Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment, Gunbai Barrier Technique, Gunbai Sword Technique, Iaidō, Iai Beheading, Magic Lantern Body Technique, Mental Barricades, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Naka Shrine Pass Technique, Rain Tiger at Will Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, Summoning Technique (Kaijū/Shaman), Telescope Technique, Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment, Uchiha Style Counter |tools=''Chakra Disruption Blades, Chakra Receiver, Chakra Receiver Stakes, Fūma Shuriken, Gunbai, Kama, Kiseru, Manriki-gusari, ''Susanoo Bow, Susanoo Sword, Sword }} is an S-ranked shinobi hailing from Konohagakure prior to his defection. Meikai is infamous for the powers of his Sharingan, Rinnegan, and his status of being a member of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan. He serves as the Commander-General of Amegakure's ANBU forces. Background History Appearance Meikai is a tall, fair-skinned and fit man with spiky, black hair that had a slight, blue tint to it. In his younger days, his hair was shoulder-length and he wore the standard Uchiha clan outfit: a high collared black shirt with the clan's crest on its back, which Meikai tended to leave slightly open, and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools. During later years, his hair grew out more and his sash was replaced by a belt, adorned with pouches and various weapons. He also wore another sash strapped across his shoulders which he used to hold his numerous swords. By adulthood, his hair had grown to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering his right eye entirely. Although still relatively young, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. In most cases, his attire took the form of the standard shinobi dress of the feudal shinobi era, consisting of bright red traditional armour — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Unusually, his chest plate left his back entirely exposed, presumably so as to better display his clan's crest. This clothing was accompanied by boots and gloves, as well as his village's forehead protector which he would later abandon. During battle, he often carried an orange-coloured war fan on his back that had a mitsudomoe pattern, coloured bright red, in both of the top corners. In his ANBU attire, Meikai is seen wearing a mask made of strong materials in order to keep his identity a secret. The mask is white with a purple tint that covers the entire upper-half of Meikai's head with a design that resembled the Ten-Tails' eye, consisting of a ripple-pattern with three tomoe around the centre; two of these tomoe acted as the mask's eye-holes. He wears a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white, presumed form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wears a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Uchiha crest on the back. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Strapped to his back, he carried a purple gunbai with black trimmings and black tomoe, connected to a black chain that ran up his right sleeve. Personality As a child, as well as before his corruption, Meikai was a kind, passionate and highly competitive child who wanted to perfect everything and just about everyone he cared about. Meikai has also been noted to be a quite apologetic and sensitive individual. Prior to his corruption of the Curse of Hatred, Meikai believed that the only way to survive in the shinobi world was to make allies with your enemies. As an adult, Meikai is seen most of the time as a cold hearted, bloodthirsty, power hungry and ambitious man. He will do away with just about anybody who gets in the way of what he desires. Although Meikai is generally shown like this, he does show some amount of sympathy towards people and how miserable this world is and would be better off in an endless loop. While Meikai is shown to be cold hearted and in general cruel, he has, however, been shown to be smiling at least once in awhile. Usually smiling gently at his younger half-sister, who is discernibly one of the few people Meikai displays affection towards. Different from the usual scowl that is most commonly shown plastered on his face. Abilities As the Commander-General of Amegakure, and as the former member of the S-rank criminal organisation Akatsuki prior it's dissolution, Meikai is an extraordinarily powerful shinobi and is considered by several notable individuals as one of the most powerful shinobi in Amegakure. Meikai was noted to have been born with an extremely powerful chakra, even by the Uchiha standards, which the ANBU Captain, Yūkai claimed to be far more sinister than the Tailed Beasts' chakra. Trivia *Meikai is Japanese for "Hades" (湯快) and/or "Realm of the Dead" *Meikai's favorite phrase is "Anger and Hate are Supreme..." (怒りと嫌いは至高, Ikari to kirai wa shikō...) *According to the Naruto databook: **Meikai's hobbies is falconry and conducting tea ceremonies. **Meikai wishes to fight Zenaku Mibu, the Jinchūrikis, and the upper ninja of Konoha. **Meikai's favorite food is Yakiniku and Baozi while his least favorite is Daifuku and anything sweet.